Moments in life
by Queen of Silence
Summary: A series of Dantana/Daya one-shots from prompts I got on Tumblr. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Daya: The announcement

It took me a long time to start this and it's really short, but here it is. I hope I'd be able to keep up with three stories, you'll just have to be patient with me.

You can find the list of prompts I've got left on my Tumblr [go to 'my tags' on lesbianship. tumblr. com].

**Prompt:**

Demi is pregnant after she has been with Naya for a couple years. She announces it on the X-factor.

I'm sorry if it's not so good.

* * *

Demi can't find Naya on the bed. She opens her eyes and glance at the clock, it says 07:42. She's not surprised she slept in, her life always so busy that she can't afford to sleep more than four hours at night.

Her nose picks up the smell of pancakes and she decided to get up. After Demi washes her face and brush her teeth she goes to the kitchen and find the brunette she missed so much.

"Good morning."

Naya turns around from the stove with a big smile, "Good morning, honey." she sign her to come closer and wraps her arms around her hips, "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing, but it could've been much better if you were there." Demi snuggle further into Naya's body.

"I just wanted to make you some breakfast." She puts the last pancake on the plate and turns her full attention to the girl, "You're so beautiful." Naya kisses Demi's head and walks her to the table. It had fresh orange juice, maple syrup and chocolate on it. Naya puts the pancakes and takes a seat.

The couple starts to eat when Demi remembers something, "Where is my phone? I probably had hundreds of calls."

Naya smiles, but keeps eating.

"What have you done, babe?"

"Turned it off." She mumbles and drink her juice quickly.

"Naya! Everyone is going to flip, I bet we'll get a knock on the door soon."

"Hey, you're my wife and you needed the rest. If they have complaints, they can come to me." Naya moves her chair closer to her wife, "We need to take more care of you now," She puts her hand on Demi's stomach and rubs it.

Demi smiles and puts her hand over her wife's, "I love how you're already a mama bear."

The couple has been married for the past two years and they recently discovered that all the treatments worked and Demi's carrying their first child. They made sure to keep it from the public eyes until Demi was three months into the pregnancy. Now that the tests are good and Demi starts to show, it's time to let the world know.

Naya cups Demi face and pecks her lips softly, "You're my family, you mean the world to me and I'll keep you safe no matter what."

They became friends while shooting "Glee" a few years ago, but they developed feelings to each other quickly and couldn't control it for long. Both were really busy at the time, but they found time to check the pull they had for each other. The tabloids gone crazy with rumors about the two; they were spotted holding hands and sitting in the other's lap, always around each other and one even caught them kissing. They had to come out. After a talk with their managers and PAs, it was decided to release a public notice saying "Demi and Naya are happy together, but want to keep their private life private. They'll appreciate if you'll give them the space to live their life in peace."

It was hard at first; everywhere they went they had to deal with paparazzi following them, asking personal and sometime even rude questions, people called them around the clock so they had to chance their phone number every other day. Lucky for them they had their family and fans who support them every step of the way.

"Today is the big day." Demi mumbles into Naya's lips.

"Are you ready? You sure you want to do it like that?"

Demi gets up and sits on her wife's lap, her hands tangled in her smooth hair and their eyes fixed on each other, "I am, it'll be fine. And you'll be there, so I'm safe."

"I can't believe we're going to announce our pregnancy on national television." Naya giggles.

Demi is about to say something when she feels nauseous and run to the bathroom.

* * *

It's the second week of the "X factor" live shows. Demi made herself busy all night with her group so she won't get too excited about her own speech, but it's time.

"Hey girl, are you ok?" Kelly asks when she takes her seat next to her.

"All good."

"You look like you're about to faint. Elimination isn't tonight, why are you so worried?" Kelly give her a glass of water and Demi drinks every last drop.

"We're going back on air in 5, 4, 3, 2.."

"Wellcome back to the X factor! Our final ten finish their songs for tonight and the lines are open for your votes. If you want to keep your favorite contestant in the competition keep voting for them, your vote can determine if they are in or out."

Demi can hear Mario's voice, but her she's too busy repeating what she's about to say.

"Demi? Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, Simon. All good." Her heart racing. She puts her hand on the stomach and breath deeply.

"Before we're saying good night we have one more announcement. Demi, I believe you have something you wanted to say?"

Everyone is looking at her, the cameras filming her from every angle. It's time.

"Thank you Mario." Demi turns her face to the camera in front of her, "Two years ago I married the love of my life, the woman who keeps making me smile and who I love deeply. It's been two amazing years where we learn to compromise and juggle between our careers and married life. Now we start a new journey, I'm happy to tell that Naya and I are expecting a child." Demi says with a big smile and the whole crowd gets on their feet and cheers.

The judges look surprise; Simon looks at Demi with a little proud smile on his face, Kelly jumps on her and hugs her tightly and Paulina follow.

"Wow." Mario says when the cameras turn to him, still in shock, "Congratulate Demi and Naya, we wish you and your baby the best. It's all the time we have, don't forget to vote for the best acts and congratulate our ladies on the social media sites. We'll see you tomorrow!" He says quickly and runs to hug Demi.


	2. Dantana: Damsel in distress

Hey, again. It's another short one, but I try to do as much as I can when I still have some free time.

**Prompt:**

Dani is new at the diner and when some guy keeps hitting on Dani Santana goes in and pretends to be her girlfriend. They have never spoken before and Dani asks how she knew she was gay. When Santana really had no idea, she was just helping out. But she was pleasantly surprised.

* * *

I'm tired, time decided not to move today and this shift is killing me. It's only my third one and I hate it, I came to New York to make music not serve food. But I need to pay bills somehow.

It's much harder because I didn't make friends yet and it's starting to get a little lonely. I can't think about it now, I have a table to serve.

"Welcome to the spotlight. Are you ready to order?" I say with a fake smile.

"Can I get you? To go." The guy says with a sly smile and winks.

This is the part I hate the most; why do guys think they can hit on waitresses, using lame lines like that? I don't want guys to flirt with me or hit on me generally, so at work? C'mon, my day wasn't bad enough already?

"I'll come back when you'll decide." I try not to roll my eyes.

I turn around and hear him laugh, "Don't be like that, come back."

If I didn't need this job so much I'd slap him and go, but instead I turn to his table. I take my pad out and waits for him to tell me his order.

"Hamburger, well done, chips and coke." I nod and walks towards the kitchen. I can feel his eyes on me the whole time and it makes me uncomfortable, all I want to do is go home and take a shower.

It takes fifteen minutes to his order to be ready, then I take it to him and hope he won't make any comment.

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy your food." I place the plate on his table.

"Join me, it'll be much more enjoyable with a pretty face, like yours, to look at."

I feel my blood starting to boil and I clench my hands. I want to take his drink, pour it on his face and tell him how disgusting he is and how I would never ever date someone like him.

"Hey, sweetie." Another waitress comes and puts her hands around me, "Is everything alright?"

She's so beautiful, wow. Her cute little nose, her dark hair and that sexy body.. My heart racing and I my throat is dry. It's been so long since I've felt these butterflies and here they are again and it's the first time I even see this gorgeous girl. I can't take my eyes off of her, she's hypnotizing and her smell.. I never believed in love at first sight, but maybe I should start.

"Honey?"

"What's going on here?" The guy sounds angry.

The girl. Santana, I glance to her tag name, glares at him, "I should be the one asking this questing. Are you hitting on my girl?"

"You're dykes?" He spits "It can't be, you're too hot".

I want to go punch him, but Santana holds me tighter while keeping her a calm face.

"Yes we are and that's none of your business." I feel more confident hearing her speak and put my left arm on Santana's shoulder, "Just eat your food and stop bothering my girlfriend." She says with a serious tone and pulls me away to the other side of the diner.

* * *

"Thank you! You have no idea who much I wanted to slap him," Santana let go of my hand and I already miss her touch.

"No problem." She smiles and I my heart melts.

"How did you know?" I sit in one of the booth and sign her to sit in front of me.

"Know what?" She sit and play with her hair.

"That I'm gay. You just came and said you're my girlfriend."

She giggles. Oh my god, her laugh is the cutest thing I've ever heard. But why is she laughing at me? Did I say something wrong? I'm starting to get nervous and I never get nervous. What is this girl doing to me?!

"I just thought you needed help, he looks like a douche and I saw that you wanted to kick his ass." She looks at me and smirk, "But good to know."

My cheeks are burning, she makes me feel like a little girl with a crush, "So it's safe to say that you're gay too?"

"I am. The name is Santana." She extends her hand for me to shake.

I pray that my hand isn't sweaty, "Dani. Nice to meet you."

"You're new here, right? I've never seen you before."

I need to get my game back, it's not like me to be so insecure around girls. Even though she's incredibly hot.

"This is my third shift."

I listen as Santana tells me about her move to New York and how she suffer here at first, but got used to it. She lives here with two people she went to high school, but they're not friends. It's weird, but she says it's cheep they take care of each other. It sounds like they're friends, but I'm not going to argue, not now a lot. I want to keep talking to her, she's nice and it was sweet of her to help me. And only god knows how much I need a friend here.

It's my turn to tell her my story; how my parents found me kissing a girl and kick me out, about my days on the streets until I got here and found a job. I see some sadness in her eyes and she tells me about her grandma. We share a moment of comfortable silence, but our eyes still fixed on each other.

"We have to go back to work, but what do you say you come to my place tonight?" I raise my eyebrow at her and she looks a little scared, "No, oh god, that's not what I meant."

Seeing her blush gives me all my confidence back and I decide to tease her a little, "So you don't want me to come over?" I lean on the table and grin.

"You'll have to work hard to get all of this," She point on her body, "But until then, I thought we can hang out. My roommates and I have a movie night, it'd be fun."

They have movie nights and they aren't friends? I have to see that. Plus, an evening with her is something I can't miss.

"Sounds cool, I'll be there."

Santana takes a napkin and write her number and address on it, "Here." She slides it to me, "Be there around eight."

She gets up and goes back to work. I can't help it and my eyes fall to her ass, it's so perfect that I have to bite my lips.

I don't know what will happen between us, if anything at all, but definitely want her close.


End file.
